


Wild Fire

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom discovers Masturbation, eddie tops, mentions of abuse in chapter 2, they are a sweet good babe, this is a three shot about them masturbating in different ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: While bonded with different hosts, the Venom symbiote finds themselves thinking about Eddie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWadeWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWadeWilson/gifts).



> In which venom masturbates to eddie...
> 
> ...while bonded to flash.

Flash isn’t Eddie.

There’s no issue with it, not that the symbiote _really_ cares that Flash isn’t Eddie, but there’s a disconnect. The longing for affection that isn’t quite the same, friendship and caring that still leave the alien seemingly content but it’s _not enough_. Not when they hear Eddie’s voice in their memories, when Flash sleeps. **_Their own memories._**  Bright and vivid in shared dreams with their host they try to cease, and on occasion Flash _see’s_ their longing, but he can’t do much. Not when the symbiote responds with distance, the ache of loneliness despite shared connection strong and bitter.

   They learn, however, while being away from Eddie, learn things with _Flash_. Because Flash has girlfriends, and more sex than they seen with Eddie. Sure, they could flick through memories and dreams, but it’s not the _same_ as experiencing first hand. They don’t engage when Flash has sex with whoever he’s smitten with, they sit in the dark corners of his mind and peek out when everything is over and curl over his chest and listen, taste and _feel_ post coitus and it leaves them fairly fuzzy with endorphins that pulse and rush through them like waves.

 What they get is different sensations, different sources of _pleasure_ , and they can’t help but think back to Eddie. Eddie who held them but never pushed between a thin line of want; a _longing_ the symbiote now realizes as a a sexual attraction. It’s not _like_ they don’t know what sex is, they’ve seen porn and now with more knowledge thanks to Flash, they understand that sex isn’t some weird, gross human thing that involved weird bodily fluids secreting from weird human places.

   They’re interested, in everything really, and though they don’t pressure Flash for any other answers, not that they _want_ too. It’s embarrassing once they realize it, the conclusion comes to them days, _weeks really_ , after they first decide to learn more about human copulation. Despite the flush of shame, it’s saddening; leaving the symbiote feeling a deeper hole of _emptiness_ , and Flash _tries_ to ease their sorrow, takes them out when he can, before their hours together run out. They do everything halfheartedly, fully aware it wasn’t truly the _same_ , but they appreciate Flash for everything he is and what he’s _done._ So when he rests, the symbiote watches a random movie that plays across the television screen and _yearns._

The term _mastrubation_ isn’t new.

Masturbation seemed to be a taboo that humans refused to talk about, and when they were bonded with Eddie, the man had stammered an excuse about it and refused to answer any questions they had regarding it. They had been tempted to mention _Parker_ was their first human host who thought they were a legitimate _suit_ , and they’ve seen _things_ that Parker would probably never admit too. However, they kept silent, fully aware that it would piss Eddie off.

So, when they’re thinking of it between patrols, Flash stops abruptly.

 “What are you doing?” He’s asking, a pitch in his tone that’s neither amused or angry, but his shoulders are hunching and he’s ducking between shadows to hide. There’s heat coursing over him, nothing _new_ but it’s not entirely from him.

  **We are doing a lot of things Flash.** The symbiote retorts, words purred with innocence, **right now we are talking with you.**

“You’re funny,” Flash rubs his brow, exhaling a soft sound as his back presses hard against the wall. They’re turned into an alley, closer to the entrance but hidden regardless. “You’ve been thinking about Brock a lot, not a problem, but now you’re thinking about _masturbating_. That’s like, not something I want to experience.”

  **Experience? What do you** **_mean?_**

   “I-- I mean, please do not jack it to Brock. While you’re in my body. That’s weird. _This_ conversation? _Weird._ ”

 The symbiote goes silent, from embarrassment or amusement, Flash can’t tell. But the response has his blood running heat. **So this is weird? But us seeing you have sex with Valkyrie? Was...not...weird?**

“I didn’t think you knew about sex. Masturbation no less.” Flash replies quickly, awkwardly shifting. “This? This is new.”

  **It is.** They agree, a softness to their voice. The symbiote isn’t ashamed of their thoughts, of Eddie holding them between his toned arms, kissing at their --

  “Okay-- _no,_  nuh uh, not when we are out! I can **feel** this, and I am not getting second hand boner from a horny symbiote.” Flash blurts, flustered as he pushes off the wall and hurries away from the alley, all to aware it would be increasingly awkward if the symbiote continued. “I love ya, pal, but that is like, territory I am _not_ getting involved in.”

  **You’re** **_hilarious._** **Flash, next time you want to have sex, you better put us in a box and ship us to** **_Canada._** **It’s** **_weird_** **.**

“Hardy har har.”

    They keep at the _boundary._  The alien tries not to think about Eddie, even though they _dream_ about him and Flash never brings up the awkwardness from the alley. It’s not until a month has past since they’ve decided to explore more of _sex_ , and _masturbation,_  that they decide they wanted to delve into it _deeper._  They do it when Flash sleeps, when he’s not focused on them, when the television starts to play late night shows, oozing out from their spot alongside him, further _away_ and onto the floor.

   The symbiote finds themselves in a strange predicament, but it’s _fine_. Because Eddie fills their thoughts, the yearning for closeness against their former host-- _love? Would it be love?_ \-- to be pushed down onto a surface and _held_ and the thoughts are rapid, hot and embarrassing. Their form shifts, pooling outwards onto the floor as if to chill themselves but they think about Eddie again, the arc of his shoulders; the muscled tone of his body-- calloused fingers that would brush over their form with gentle care. The thoughts run rapid, filling their senses, bursting heat all over their form-- but they don’t have an orifice, less something to spawn-- so it’s a sensation of bubbling arousal, their form rippling, spilling and curling tight as they envision Eddie pressing down on them, spreading them open to push into them.

 It ends too soon, a building tightness in their form, burning and aching, heavy before it _explodes_. Nothing like the _human_ orgasm, yet it’s enough. Even if afterwards, they feel the sting of _shame_ , of emptiness that usually comes with thinking of Eddie and they retreat back to their spot.

It becomes a weekly thing, before they’re forced away from Flash and bonded with _Lee_ _Price_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; for abuse. emotionally/physical.

The first night with Lee still haunts them.

It’s the memory of being beaten down, sharp canines scattering over the floor, the press of Lee’s elbow against their back and for the first time in years, the symbiote fears their host. It’s not like they haven’t feared hosts before-- with _Eddie_ , it had been through trials and years of hardships and separations and forgiveness.

 Yet, even then, Lee doesn’t really abuse them, however. Not with that same violence he had upon their first interactions, but with cool tones, the tilt of his head while eyes darken; a vicious promise shared between their connection and the symbiote can only shrivel in their corner of safety. Being in his body is cruel, another torment that they can’t stand. They find themselves usually pooled over his shoulders, or settled beside him if anything, to lessen the vile taste that fills their system more often than not. The longer they sit in his mind, the more _empty_ and alone they feel in the world they were forced onto. 

 It’s not like they can’t talk, or _try_ anything, it’s just Lee has a tight grip on them; they’re disregarded easily. A basic _shut up_ has them silencing faster than they usually would; no longer do they try to fight against Lee’s murderous impulses-- they just feel-- _empty_. They know it’s not healthy, it’s _never_ healthy, they’ve seen movies, heard tales of abusive relationships-- they understand. The symbiote realizes fearing their host as much as they do is not _good_. It ruins their ability to form a larger humanoid form, knowing anything larger would have Lee thinking it’s a _challenge_. So they stay down, knowing, _waiting_ , because they know Lee more than Lee knows himself. They know his horrors, his guilts, locked away behind a door where his trauma’s lay, and they can’t wait to break that door down and watch his world _crumble_.

    When Lee does actually sleep, it’s light, nothing to even try attempting to seek that same relief they had when they were with Flash. Even then, while their current host sleeps, tangled in his sheets; the symbiote slips out and finds themselves settled onto the floor. They don’t form as goo, but that same humanoid form, akin to Spider-Man’s physique, nothing larger but small enough to brace against the harsh angles of Lee’s body lest he press them down into submission-- and they drag their legs to their chest, arms coming above their knees as they think. Slipping away from their current stresses, from _torment_ , and Eddie flows through their mind with softness, carefree laughter-- the soft touches that meant nothing but _affection_.

 And they heat up, be from arousal or shame, of longing, but they could feel a thick wetness touching their eyes-- a mental cry struggling to stay hidden, talons curling in against their jaw as they struggled to maintain form. Was it normal?

  _Was this ever normal_?

  “--What are you doing?” Lee’s voice breaks through memories of heart shaped chocolates suddenly. It makes the symbiote curl in tight amongst themselves, silent yet waiting for their host to act out on their thoughts. “You’re daydreaming?” His voice is thick in sleep, yet the symbiote feels it burns more than their ache for Eddie.

   **No.**

 “Thinking of that man again? Eddie Brock?” Lee asks, sitting up. The symbiote doesn’t turn their head to him, but they hunch shoulders, head bowing and eyes narrowing against a spot on the floor. Lee doesn’t push for more, but he sighs as if they had just demanded him to stop _killing_. “You’re obsessed with him.”

   **We miss him.** The symbiote blurts faster than they could stop it, and Lee gets silent.

“We all miss things.” Is all he says, and there’s a harshness to his voice, a emptiness the symbiote would expect from someone whose murdered his own childhood friend and _parents_. But, he doesn’t tell them to stop, either feeling pity or amusement for the alien as he turns to go back to sleep. They wait, until Lee’s breathing has gotten deeper, taking it as a signal to _relax_.

  They don’t realize what their doing until it’s too late, the quick drag of talons against them, the rush of _Eddie_ filling their thoughts rapidly, the long, craving of affection. The softness of his gaze, the quirk in his lips. Arousal may be steadily pumping, and Lee’s groaning deep in his sleep, shifting, and the symbiote doesn’t want him to _wake_ \-- but they still have nothing proper, no true release from their body, but it’s a quick rising, the shift of their hips against their claws, and when it ends, far too fast and not as satisfying, the symbiote sinks back and cries for the first time in years.

  The next few weeks are spent longingly staring across the floor, wishing for a safer haven than Lee’s mind where they’re pushed down into, and when they get out-- _finally out_ , where Parker is holding out his arms, welcoming them back, the symbiote realizes they have _freedom_. A safe place. 

  Lee threatens them with death- nothing new. Others had wished for their death, screamed it in rage, but the symbiote was resilient. _Always_ willing to survive; and they’ve survived _this._ Sure, being trapped in a containment may suck, and they were incredibly bitter at Parker for the cruel trick-- the symbiote felt.. _Safe_. Happy even. Away from abuse, away from even the stress..of being a  _hero_. Yet, they can't help but wonder where  _Eddie Brock_ was, that same, emptiness that fills them whenever they do sweeps over in a rush before they realize voices are louder, outside their containment and they blink confusion as a figure stands before them.

Their emptiness is filled, with affection and longing so strong they weep. Eddie is  _finally here_ , speaking to them in a soft voice, a  _promise_. "I got you love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's alot of jumps in this chapter but honestly, it was nine pages, it got too long, i-- i like it as it is. i hope its still good <3

Eddie kisses them a month after they’ve been together again.

  It’s random, sudden and so _exciting_ , the symbiote can’t help but bubble in embarrassment over the soft touch against their form. Truthfully, they’ve been happy ever since Eddie broke them free of that containment tube.

    (Sure, they were pretty pissed to realize that Eddie used their need to be _good_ and _Peter_ to lure them away from Lee, but once Eddie apologized, swearing he would _never_ pull a move like that again, and a few dozen chocolates that were filled with creamy fudge, the symbiote forgave him.)

  Regardless, their time together afterwards, had been full of rebonding, talking, being around one another with nothing but _affection_ and the symbiote found themselves overflowing with glee. Eddie’s filled with it too, though he’s better at keeping it bottled beneath calm smiles when he’s out and about. The symbiote, however; was far too elated to care, finding themselves tangling between calloused fingers, dragging over Eddie’s shoulders to press against his jaw and trill delight. It makes their Beloved flush in amusement, laughing over each drag of sharp teeth as the alien nips along his skin. His enjoyment causes a flush of chemicals, happiness pouring an endless stream of sweetness into the symbiotes own body, causing them to quake and trill just as happily.  

 Then, in a flurry of high emotion, Eddie _kisses them_.

  Nothing like the usual soft kisses he would grace them with over a quick motion, chaste and sweet. It’s more intimate, careful as if Eddie’s afraid to hurt them; gingerly pressing a thumb onto their jawline whilst they peeked from his shoulder in curiosity, watching the bright of his blue eyes sparkle with mirth. He tugs them a little closer, and they’re tilting their head,  following the motion and his lips catch at their smaller one and they _melt_. It’s a sudden reaction, embarrassment catching onto them and they spill over his shoulder and hastily tuck themselves into his body as they did so. Eddie’s as startled as them, and he’s stammering an apology.

    “--I didn’t mean--”

 **No--Eddie--!** They break off, stammering themselves, still embarrassed, still _shy_ as they peek back out. A blob of black, eyespots wide and mouth-- that same mouth he _kissed_ , showing off the whites of sharp teeth as they gnawed against his _shoulder_ , trying to ease the sheepishness they were experiencing. **We-- we liked it.**

“You _melted_ , darlin’.” Eddie breathes, laughter strained as he reached for them again, dragging the tips of his fingers against their head, “is that normal?”

  **With you.** They admit, soft. **We can do it again. It felt nice.**

“If you want.” Eddie leans into them again, kissing at their forehead and the symbiote tilts back, humming deep in his mind as they were feathered with another set of kisses, soft lips pressing for moments at a time, lingering and pleasant. Each one leaves them slightly fuzzy, tendrils latching and curling tight over the strong wrist that held them.

    For awhile, the kisses are enough. The chemicals in Eddie’s brain was enough, but after awhile, the symbiote gets _hungry_. Not in the same sense of craving meat beneath teeth, but the drag of Eddie’s fingers over them as they reached the brink of their own orgasm. It’s a sort of torture, considering it’s _Eddie_ who has them. Eddie, who smells like spice and like _them_ , a soft metallic tinge that reminds them of space. It drives them wild, and sooner or later, Eddie feels it too. The low thrum of sexual frustration, the pent up energy running under his skin as the alien _craves_ a satisfaction they were too ashamed to ask for.

      He thinks they’re sick.

They try to argue, brush it off as nothing, but Eddie doesn’t believe them, not with their past, where they’ve went torn themselves from Eddie to feast on humans in a rampage of bloodlust. It’s reasonable, but still hurts them in more ways than they intended.

   **We’re fine Eddie.**

    “I don’t believe it.” Eddie snaps, frustrated over the same argument. It’s been back and forth for a few days, with the symbiote begging, _pleading_ , Eddie they were fine, they didn’t _need_ anything, but Eddie’s adamant and they were too ashamed to admit it’s their own sexual frustrations coming to surface. It takes a moment, another soft plea, a desperate tug at Eddie’s arm before their host sighs softly. “Love, this...we can’t do this.”

    **Do what Eddie?**

“I need to get us medicine.”

 ** _No_!** Sounded shrill, high with panic and Eddie recoils at the symbiote’s wail; at a rush of images and sensations of being held down, tested, _pulled apart_. Eddie presses a hand to his chest, exhaling deeply.

  “Love--”

 **Not hungry, don’t** _need_ **medicine, Eddie.** They say, rushing words as they spill downwards, tangling in their hosts fingers; head ducked. Eddie’s wincing, falling back against the bed in the room they’ve been bickering in. **Need...time alone.**

“Alone?” Now Eddie’s panicked, soft regardless and shifting uncomfortably as the words settled over him. The alien wants to ease his discomfort, the anxiety over a possible separation. It’s a long silence afterwards, the symbiote quivering between calloused digits and Eddie’s eyes dark, lips curved into a frown but he’s waiting; leg shaking and fingers squeezing at their squishing mass.

     **...alone. Not...truly. Alone. We...want to…** The words are failing, the feelings of shame and embarrassment returning as they squeezed the blond’s hand to his fidgeting.

 “Want?” Eddie presses, urging them with a shaky grin.

 They squirm, rapidly as they peered back up at him.

    **...to** _masturbate._

“What?”

   **We learned!** The symbiote exclaims, watching as Eddie’s face contorted between confusion and another they couldn't identify. **With Flash.**

    “Flash-- taught you how to _masturbate?_ ” There’s a dark edge to Eddie’s voice, a narrow of eyes and the alien nearly shrieks in horror at the implication of their words.

 **No. We taught ourselves, he had sex while with us**.

 “He had sex with _you_?”

**_EDDIE HE DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH US._ **

“Then why do you even--? _Who taught you this_?”

  **Flash...sort of. Peter too.**

    “Peter did _what_ \--?” Eddie is hissing, anger bubbling with dark jealous as the symbiote scrambles to word themselves properly.

  **We masturbated to you, stupid man. Wanted to… think about** _you_ **. So we did. Sexually. Intimately.**

“...so you _didn’t_ have sex with Flash?”

**Eddie please...please don’t make us repeat ourselves.**

Eddie’s silent for a moment, seemingly thinking over the confession of words as the symbiote _dies_ a little from their confession. It’s not like they would never have told him; but it was too soon, they wanted the other to realize it after a few times the symbiote _had_ gotten off. Not now, not like _this_ , where Eddie is calming from the flush of anger, sighing softly and brushing a hand through golden locks. For awhile, it’s just another long silence, the symbiote has relaxed themselves, pulling their head upwards to brush it onto Eddie’s jaw and he’s idly petting at them.

     “Ca..can I _watch_?” Eddie asks, voice low. The symbiote stills, eyes widening, jaw slack.

 **No!** They shriek again, **you** ** _cannot_** **watch us--**

“It’s-- I-- _sorry_. That came out..” There’s heat bubbling between them, dancing across a line neither wanted to breach but _yearning_. The symbiote felt it, tasted the spice of arousal as heavily as they tasted the oils on Eddie’s skin. “It was inappropriate.”

     **Embarrassing.** The alien offers softly, strands of black clinging onto the blond’s jaw, his fingers, and they _adore_ the sensation of tangling around Eddie’s body with their own. Eddie hums a throaty sound, thick with heat but he kisses them gently, chaste and his lips graze above their eye.

  “I’ll leave you to… do that.” Eddie says, strained and entirely _aroused_. It makes the symbiote flush, squirming with energy as they’re allowed to plop onto the bed with excitement. Eddie gives them a lookover, expression unreadable. “I’m not breaking the bond.”

    It makes sense, the symbiote agrees with him in a silent nod. They wait until he leaves, towards the bathroom, several strands connecting them to him. _Feeling_ Eddie, and it’s _better_ than the last times. Where they only _thought_ about Eddie, where memories are faded, twisted by distance--and _now_ , they experience his heat, his confusion, as they grind downwards into the sheets. Rising, twisting as trembling goop and their climax is quick, shockingly sweet but intense nonetheless.

   Eddie returns minutes after, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, body dripping water and expression still unreadable. It would be concerning, they symbiote thinks, if not for the flush no his cheeks, the way he gently kisses at their shuddering mass-- and they realize, that Eddie’ reached his own completion in unison to theirs. It’s sweet, causing them to _trill_ against his mouth, and cling tight.

* * *

         Overtime, Eddie allows them thirty minutes of freetime between the week. When their high off energy, thrumming and needing and _begging_ for a release against his cheek.

Eddie’s own arousal was felt between their orgasms, urging them onwards for _more_. So they _learn_. They don’t watch porn, but push between Eddie’s memories, _learning_ , watching his copulation with _Anne_. Thinking of old hosts, how to heighten their own orgasms to match the intensity of Eddie’s; to taste the rush of spice and sweet. They settle for an orifice, simple-- _easy_ , and a night where Eddie stretches over the sheets and the symbiote is rolling between his muscles, tracing the curves with their own body, they shyly mention it.

  “--you’re so smart, love.” Eddie’s response with low, his head ducking to kiss at their small head with a grin. “I wonder what you’ll think of next.”

  They hum, a soft agreement as they watch him settle into sleep. That night, they roll their orifice against the ground, it’s not the same as usual, and they _work_ \--over weeks, between meals and patrols, between late night television shows, that it’s better when something is pushed _into_ that hole. It causes discomfort, despite their ability to be malleable. The next time is easier, they’ve created a thin, slick like lubricant that drips when their _excited_ , high off sexual needs--when they think of _Eddie_ , when they taste his sweat after a workout-- it drives them wild, and they fear they _might_ have a problem when masturbation _isn’t_ enough anymore.

 Not when Eddie’s orgasm tastes so much _better_.

* * *

 

      Eddie notices their annoyance after he’s left the bathroom, the day is still high, but it’s a lazy day regardless. The symbiote loves days like this, where they can lay over their Beloveds chest, watch him smile down at him and gently headbutt him. But today their squirming discomfort, reaching out for him the moment he’s settled onto the edge of the bed, towel wrapped over his hips.

 “What’s goin’ on love?”

    **Not** _satisfied_ **, Eddie.**

    “Hm?” Eddie peers down at them, reaching for their form with careful fingers. “Why not? It _felt_ like it.” The words make them still, hissing a sound over his mind in response. Of course he’s felt it, the symbiote finds themselves _lacking_ control over the connection they shared with him. At first, however, they tried. Now, they cared little and lived off the thrill where their host caught their need.

 

  The alien debates their next action. Honestly, their Beloved _knows_ they masturbate. He _knows_ about their specially crafted orifice-- it’s hard though, to describe in words. But they share in colors, images that leave Eddie exhaling shakily and the towel does little to hide his apparent excitement.

  **Maybe you can help us. Still** _learning_ **, Eddie. Teach us.**

    “Oh.” Eddie exhales, laughing strained and high. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, darling.”

 **Why not?** They demand, rising upwards. Eddie swallows thickly.

 

 “I don’t think I have the self control, my love.”

 **But you won’t** _hurt_ **us**.

 “No, I will _never_.”

  **But you** ** _have_.**

“Oh, this isn’t _sex talk_ anymore.” Eddie says, sheepish as he reaches for them. They slip further into his lap; unsure of how to _show him_ what they’ve created. “I have, I apologize, I won’t _now_. I will never.”

  **Then promise us.** The symbiote retorts, shifting, _changing_ , so they could sit on his lap. Press hard against the bulge pressing up onto their knees as they formed above him. Their humanoid form is still small, evidence of Lee’s treatment embedded in their memory, their _actions_. Eddie exhales a sound they don’t care to decipher, be it from their mind spilling into his or his arousal. They can pretend it’s the latter, as they reach up with too sharp claws and scrape down his chest with a more firm, yet soft, _promise us_.

 

    “I promise, my dearest Other, I will not hurt you again.”  Eddie’s just as firm, reaching to wrap arms around their smaller waist and he presses a thumb onto their hip. “You’ll get better… _we_ will get better.”

  **We know**. They’ll heal from Lee, from past actions that still hurt them-- but for now, the symbiote longed to _forget_. They ignore their hosts erection, despite it having flagged down, a simple shift has Eddie choking a strangled noise and raising his hips to catch friction. **Now help us.**

“I, ah, I _will_. This is-- sudden, love. I _want_ this,” he hastily says, “to _help_. But I’m _positive_ I’m going to lack the control to not--”

       **What?** The alien is cutting him off, opal hues squinting as Eddie glanced upwards, mouthing words they catch as _please god give me strength_. **We want to show you.**

“Show me.” And they do, tugging at his palm as they _ramble_ over days of practice, weeks or _research_ , changing and forming, and the first touch of Eddie’s fingers make them stiffen as heat pulsates over the symbiote. It’s what they’ve wanted, for _months_ , yet experiencing it is _new_. Eddie makes another sound, and his wrist angles, pushing fingers deeper into them and they _sob_ a strangled, pleading noise. The touch is pleasant, the euphoria makes them rock downwards, seeking that flame they’ve come to recognize between their rising orgasm.

 “ _Love_ ,” Eddie says then, leaning into them, dipping another digit into their orifice, spreading them open like they’ve _craved_ , “this--”

 

     **Eddie,** ** _Eddie_** \--

“I know, love, shh, I got you. Just like that,” he murmurs, soft encouragements as his hands quickens, pushing deeper, angling and spearing into them with rapid succession, they can’t help but gasp aloud, breaking their control as they ground themselves downwards, talons scraping down Eddie’s biceps, hips rolling and squirming and they’re _pleading_ for more, begging for a release that’s bursting over their form. It’s not like the other times, where it’s exploded inwards, over them in a wave of heat-- it’s intense, gripping onto their belly, tight and they’re spilling over their Beloved’s fingers with a high, keening sound.

 

  “ _Oh_. Fuck.” Eddie gasps then, “love, you just--”

 **What was that?** They blurt, confused as they peer downwards. **Did we--? Orgasm? Like a** _human_ **?**

“You say that like it’s a _bad_ thing.”

**It’s...different.**

“Yeah.” Eddie swallows, leaning his forehead against their shoulder and laughing, “it’s...it felt.. _Good_. On my end.”

   **We can tell.** The symbiote responds with glee, shaking yet watching with wide eyes as Eddie’s fingers slip from their dripping hole, coated in their slick. The emptiness they felt was strange, different than separation, but unpleasant all the same. Eddie’s erection is pressing hot onto their thigh, and they squirm again. **Oh Eddie, it felt wonderful.**

“It should,” their Beloved murmurs, breathless. “If not, then that’s concerning.”

   **But you?** They ask then, reaching downwards to tug at the towel. It comes undone easily, with a rake of claws. Eddie’s cock is flushed, throbbing as they idly slide a digit down the shaft. He inhales sharply,

 

 “Love, I don’t think--”

   **What if we want it?** They ask, sharp words, desperate as they look up at Eddie. His eyes are wide, pupils blown over the bright blues. His jaw is clenched regardless, and his grip on their hips are tight.

    “This is-- you don’t-- fuck, I _want it_ , my love. I’ve _dreamt_ about this.” The confession is spoken with a low growl, his mouth is pressing onto theirs then. It’s not soft, or caring, it’s _rough_ , desperate and their responding in kind, arms wrapping over large shoulders as they experienced their first _filthy_ kiss. Eddie’s tongue sliding over theirs, messy and slick with drool and it’s more wet than they originally thought, not -- _warm_ , but it heats them up like _fire_.

   **We want it too. We want** _Eddie_ **.**

“I know, love, I know.”

 

     There’s a long silence, the breathing shared between them in sync. Then Eddie moves, palm sliding down to their calf, squeezing gently and he _pushes_ them against the bed in a fluid motion, kissing at their throat. Their shoulder, blunt teeth indenting into shining black, then; “I’m not gonna last long.” Spoken with a humored laugh, the symbiote doesn’t understand the implications, but they gently squeeze his hips with their legs and watch as he shudders.

    **That’s alright. We...understand**. They don’t, but Eddie’s brain is sparking with mouthwatering chemicals, streaming over into them, arousal high and thick and Eddie hums throatily, kissing at them again as his hands slide over their body; _exploring_. He’s not disgusted with their frail body, he holds it close gently, murmuring soft promises of love and protection and then when the symbiote hisses impatience, Eddie nuzzles against their neck.

   “I got you.” He guides himself into them, cock breaching their slicked orifice slowly, _carefully_ , letting the Other get _used_ this new sensation. The flurry of emotions dancing between them. Need, lust, _love_ , pounding and twining around them, it’s heartwarming and sickly sweet but the symbiote _drools_ regardless, tongue lashing against the air as Eddie pushes deep into them and _stills_. “Fuck.”

  **Eddie?**

     “I love you.” Eddie mumbles against their neck, rolling his hips slowly, rocking into them carefully as if any second they would _burst_. They don’t understand Eddie’s reactions, still new to sex and arousal and wanting _this_ as much as they wanted Phenethylamine; and Eddie holds them taunt to his hips. Grinding, rolling and thrusting slowly, _desperate_ ; gasping against their mouth as he kissed them. They feel more than just heat, more than just euphoria as Eddie kept rocking into them, pushing deeper, and they meet each movement. Soft, keening noises ripping from their mouth as Eddie’s cock shoved deep against their hole, entirely different, but so-- _good_. They don’t know if this is how other humans felt, but the chemicals bursting over the bond were _delicious._

 “ _Darling_ \--” He starts, and it ends too fast; the heat that’s been building in their belly grows, over their chest, startling them as they clung to Eddie’s shoulders.

    ** _Eddie--we don’t--_**

“Shh, ‘tis-- it’s _okay_ , let go--” Eddie gasps, rocking in harder, shaking with his thrusts, and the symbiote _trusts_ \-- and they let _go_.

  The orgasm was new, tearing through them so quickly they nearly lose form; but Eddie chokes an endearment, clings to them; unpaced and harsh movements pounding into them and when Eddie spills thick, bursts of heat into their orifice, they mewl softly.

 “Love.” Eddie starts, kissing them again, gently stroking their cheek as he nudges against their jaw. They trill, calming their nerves, their own quaking body as they take in Eddie’s seed. They don’t allow him to pull away, clinging and licking at sweat and their Beloved snorts.

**Eddie?**

“Yes, darling?”

 **Why did you not tell us your semen contained various vitamins, proteins** _and_ **chemicals?** They ask, far too sweetly. Eddie stiffens.

 “What?”

 **Where you** _never_ **going to tell us that your seed is not just used for** _babymaking_ **?**

“I--?”

   **Again, Eddie.**

“ _Now?”_  Their host tugs backwards, but not out, a low, unsure noise rumbling from his throat. “I need a minute--”

  **Of course, you can explain to us how you seemingly lacked knowledge about your own sexual reproduction then.**

“Ah.” Eddie shifts, “bad...sex education?”

* * *

 

   **OMAKE**

“So, did you...and ah, Scorpion?” Eddie asks one evening, after a dinner of steak and tots. The symbiote is contently rolling over a series of bubble wrap, enjoying the sensations, yet they stop to raise their black form and cant to the side. “You know, when you were...with him.”

   **Did we...masturbate..while we were with** _ **The Scorpion**? _**Eddie, we- we forgot about him. He was like, a..a...wet sock.**

“I’m guessing that’s an insult.”

**No shit.**

* * *

 

**OMAKE 2**

 

“You mind telling me why Flash asked if we figured things out?”

**Ah, Flash found out we wanted to masturbate to you. Told us to stop it when we were in his body.**

“Is _that_ why he couldn’t look me straight in the face?”

**And why he still gets boners.**

“My love, please don’t give me that image. Ever. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to write up a sequel, or just, a thing similar to this, go at it and sHOW ME  
> we need more masturbating goop

**Author's Note:**

> is this gucci tho.  
> Ty to my beta!!  
> HMU on tumblr and send me some symbrock requests! @ Lunariday.tumblr.com


End file.
